Une blague pas si marrante que ça
by Sheshe13
Summary: Une Ginny qui s'ennuie c'est jamais bon pour Harry.


**Une blague pas si marrante que ça**

J'étais encore seule à la maison...enfin pas vraiment, maman se trouvait dans la cuisine en train de préparer le déjeuner, et je pense qu'Harry est là aussi...oui je crois l'avoir entendu rentrer du travail.

Je descendis les escaliers en vitesse, un livre sous le bras au cas où, en espérant qu'Harry soit, premièrement là et deuxièmement en plaine forme... raté ! Il était bel est bien là sauf qu'il dormait... dommage, je n'aurais pas était contre une après midi câlin avec mon chéri.

Je m'installais dans le fauteuil face à son canapé (là où monsieur dormait) et commençais à lire le livre que j'avais emporté. J'avais beau me forcer à lire, ce livre ne m'intéressait pas !  
>Je restais donc assise sur ce fauteuil en espérant que le célèbre Survivant se réveille, mais je me suis bien vite lassée.<p>

Je commençais à faire les cents pas dans la maison jusqu'à ce que ma mère me demande de l'aide...  
>Jamais de la vie ! Je partis vite me cacher dans ma chambre, sauf que là pareil je m'ennuyais à mourir !<br>En fouillant dans mes placards je trouvais une trousse de maquillage que j'avais réussi a renfloué grâce aux maquillages de ma mère que je chipais - Quoi ? Elle ne s'en sert même pas ! - grâce aussi aux cadeaux de mes amies - et de mon chéri, hihi - et quelques broutilles que j'avais récupérer dans le magasin de mes frères.

Je redescendais en bas un miroir à la main pour échapper à la petitesse de ma chambre - et pour avoir Harry en face de moi -, maquillage en main je me refaisais une beauté...  
>Sauf que pour la énième fois, je m'ennuyais à mort !<p>

Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant une diversion, quand mes yeux tombèrent sur "dormeur" - Oui et alors ? J'ai repris ça d'un conte moldu (nommé "Blanche neige et les sept nains") - .  
>Bref il était là, avachi sur le canapé, la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte et un filet de bave qui coulait sur son menton.<br>Loin d'être mignon, il était plutôt ridicule !

A ce moment là des milliers d'idées germèrent dans ma tête avant que mon regard se baisse sur ma trousse de maquillage.  
>Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur mes lèvres - légèrement brillante, douce et croquante, saveur fraise des bois - et je ne pus m'empêcher de comparer mon pauvre Harrynouchet à une poupée !<p>

Je regardais furtivement de tout les cotés et voyant que personnes n'arrivait, je m'avançais silencieusement jusqu'à lui.

Je le regardais d'un air attendri avant de lui ôter ses lunettes et de commençais avec le fard à joue. Après son teint magnifique avec ses joues roses - je m'attaquais à ses yeux. Du fard à paupières, un trait d'eye liner et du mascara plus tard, je m'occupais de sa bouche - que je me retenais d'empoignés, que voulez vous ? Je suis folle de lui... -, je lui mettais mon gloss préféré ! Rose irisée, il vous donnez une bouche pulpeuse et à croquer sans en faire trop !

Après l'avoir magnifiquement maquillé, je m'affairais à lui mettre de l'ordre dans sa tignasse, à l'aide de nœuds papillon rose, c'est tout ce que j'avais... mais j'avoue qu'il ressemble fortement à ce vieux crapaud d'Ombrage, beurk ! Et je m'occupais à lui appliquer du vernis rouge qui lui alla à ravir !

J'étais si contente du résultat, en vrai je n'étais pas si mauvaise pour maquiller. En tout cas mon chou était a-do-rable !  
>Fière de ma petite (blague) occupation, je rejoignis même ma mère pour l'aider à la cuisine.<p>

Petit à petit, tout le monde arriva à la maison, mais n'allait dans le salon après que ma mère ait interdit l'accès à cause de "ma nouvelle poupée".

A la maison se tenait Georges et Ron qui revenaient du magasin, Hermione qui avait réussi à lâcher ses parchemins au Ministère, Bill et Fleur qui dîner à la maison et même Charlie qui était passé dire un bonjour à un ancien ami à lui.  
>Il ne manquait plus que Papa qui arriva finalement.<p>

Le dîner n'était pas encore prêt à servir, mais tout le monde se tenait dans la cuisine quand un énorme bâillement retentit dans la pièce d'à coté.  
>Je priais intérieurement pour pas que Harry est la bonne idée de se frotter le visage, il ne fallait comme même pas qu'il détruise mon boulot !<p>

J'entendis le canapé grincé, et des pas lourds et lents s'avançaient vers notre direction.  
>Il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et tout le monde se tût. Puis une énorme brouhaha de plusieurs rires retentit entre les murs de la petite cuisine, pendant qu'Harry lui était complètement sonné et surtout surpris et étonné.<p>

Moi même je ne pus me retenir de pouffer... Sauf ma mère qui semblait furieuse en lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux dans ma direction. Elle tenta même d'arrêter les rires, sans succès :

- Cessez de rire immédiatement ! Cria-t-elle à notre encontre.  
>- Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Nous lança Harry qui ne comprenait rien, Il était largué le pauvre.<p>

Personne pourtant n'a sut lui répondre, soit car trop gênés comme mes parents, soit car pris d'un fou rire comme mes frères.  
>Seule Georges pu répondre à Harry :<p>

- Bah alors Harry ? T'es un transsexuel refoulé ? Et il se mit à s'esclaffer plus fort.

Harry lui ne comprenait plus que rien et encore moins à la phrase de Georges, et commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement.  
>Mais Hermione lui arriva vite en aide.<p>

- Harry je te conseille vivement d'aller te voir dans la salle de bain, lui dit-elle.  
>- Mais pourquoi ça ? Interrogea t-il plus soupçonneux.<br>- Tu devrais l'écouter Harry, au lieu de poser des questions, réussi à dire Ron entre deux rires.

Il le fixa pendant cinq secondes, l'air de le questionner du regard, avant de se précipiter à l'étage dans la salle de bain.  
>Il ne se passa rien... puis un cri de rage retenti avant que je n'entende :<p>

"Ginny, je vais te tuer !"

...Je dois l'avouer... Je l'ai cherché !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a bien fait rire ! En attendant une petite review ne serait pas de trop ! :P<p> 


End file.
